Ni la muerte nos separa
by Hitomi black dark
Summary: ¿Hasta donde eres capaz de legar cuando el amor de tu vida se va? Un momento eras la más feliz de todas, y al siguiente estabas sola y sin el que era el amor de tu vida.


_._

_._

_._

_._

_Yo no soy una escritora Naruhina pero mis mejores amigos si lo son, así que decidí hacer este one-shot para ellos, no es muy tierno, pero espero les guste xD._

_No me llamen loca (solo un poquito xD) pero es que esta idea me rondaba la cabeza y tenia que escribirla_

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto, solo la trama es mía_

_Disfruten la lectura._

.

.

.

.

.

**Ni la muerte nos separa**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Todo parecía más que perfecto, la fiesta, la ceremonia, los arreglos, los invitados, el vestido, la comida; todo era perfecto.

La boda era tal y como ella lo había soñado, hasta el más mínimo detalle estaba en su lugar. Nada se movía de su sitio sin que alguien corriera a solucionarlo.

Lástima que ahora esos eran sólo recuerdos grabados en fotografías y un video que mostraba la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos, una felicidad que jamás creyó ella tendría.

Una lágrima recorrió una de sus mejillas al ver los momentos que jamás volverían, aquellos momentos que nunca tendría de nuevo. Momentos que compartió con él; el amor de su vida, y del cual siempre estuvo enamorada.

Justo en ese momento la fotografía que sostenía entre sus manos cayó a sus pies, lo que la hizo despertar de sus recuerdos y volver a su realidad, una realidad donde él ya no estaba.

Volteó a mirarla y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios al ver la imagen de su amado Naruto abrazándola mientras él sonreía feliz y ella lo hacía completamente sonrojada. Nunca pudo evitar el sonrojarse al estar a su lado, era como si su cuerpo se negara a obedecerla y dejar de hacer eso.

Aunque él siempre le dijo que se veía adorable con ese sonrojo, a ella le causaba un poco de vergüenza estar tan roja cada vez que estaba cercas de él.

—Gracias por quedarte a mi lado. —Hinata cerró sus ojos y tomó la fotografía entre sus manos de nuevo, para llevarla hasta su pecho y abrazarla fuertemente, como si fuera al mismo Naruto al cual estuviera abrazando.

—Nunca te dejaría, Hinata. —No fue más que un susurro, más débil que un lamento, pero llegó hasta los oídos de la peli azul, tan fuerte y claro como una brisa fresca que logró erizarle los vellos de la piel, mientras sonreía feliz de escucharlo.

Por más extraño que parezca, Hinata no sintió temor de esas palabras, al contrario su corazón estaba más que feliz de escucharlas. Poco a poco abrió los ojos y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la casa que compartía con Naruto desde que se convirtieron en marido y mujer.

—Sabes —dejo la fotografía que llevaba en las manos sobre una pequeña mesa—, no podía dejarte solo. —Llego hasta un gran baúl cercano a una ventana y se dedicó a acariciarlo sutilmente mientras sonreía.

Duró así algunos minutos, estaba como en otro mundo, un mundo en el cuál solo estaba ella y Naruto riendo y siendo felices. La felicidad que fue tanta pero tan corta, él le juró amor eterno, ella le prometió amarlo hasta la eternidad, y ambos estaban dispuestos a cumplir sus juramentos.

Lentamente fue abriendo el baúl dejando que el rechinido de la bisagra inundara la habitación y fuera lo único que se escuchara en esos momentos. Todo era completo silencio. Después de que Hinata abrió por completo el baúl, era un silencio tan aterrador que sería capaz de intranquilizar a cualquiera.

—Te amo tanto que… —Hinata se inclinó hasta el interior para poder acariciar lo que había dentro con mayor comodidad—. No pude separarme de ti.

Dentro de ése baúl estaba el cuerpo casi descompuesto del que algún día fue su esposo, con el que alguna vez fue hasta el altar tomando su mano, con el cual dijo _Acepto _y junto a quien escuchó de la boca del padre: _los declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe._

En esos momentos una siniestra sonrisa se apoderó de Hinata "_hasta que la muerte nos separe" _esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, hasta que la imagen de Naruto apareció a su lado con su gran y hermosa sonrisa.

—Ni la muerte nos separó. —Los ojos azules del rubio se clavaron en ella, mientras su voz se dejó escuchar por la habitación.

Hinata sonrió un poco antes de besar la frente del cuerpo de Naruto.

—Estoy contigo, y tú estás conmigo. —Acarició lo poco que quedaba del rostro de su amado y se alejó un poco de él. Para Hinata, Naruto seguía tan apuesto como siempre, su carne estaba siendo devorada por gusanos y larvas, pero ella sabía que él sería siempre el mismo.

El olor del cuerpo en descomposición era demasiado penetrante para cualquiera que entrara ahí, menos para ella, parecía que fuera el olor más normal del mundo. Estando junto a su amado, ningún olor era demasiado.

Dejó el baúl abierto mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba a la imagen casi transparente de Naruto, el cuál le sonreía como la primera vez que se vieron.

—¿Bailamos? —Hinata le sonrió a "su esposo" y él le correspondió mientras la tomaba de la mano y la cintura para comenzar a bailar de forma lenta y acompasada.

Desde fuera de la casa y a través de las cortinas de la ventana se alcanzaba a ver la silueta de una mujer bailando sola al compás de la música. Con un "compañero" que no existía más allá de su mente.

Algunos dicen que la muerte separa aún a los más enamorados, pero con ellos esa regla se rompió. Su corazón guardó el amor por Naruto, el amor que desde niña albergó. Su mente la obligó a retener el cuerpo de su amado junto a ella para siempre.

Lo amó en vida y después de muerto nunca se alejó de él. En la ceremonia de su boda no fue un "_hasta que la muerte los separe"_ lo que ella escucho, si no un _"Que ni la muerte los separe" _ella sólo lo amó a él y él murió amándola a ella, con eso bastaba para que Hinata nunca quisiera alejarse de Naruto.

Su amor rebasó la barrera de la muerte, aunque para algunos ella está loca, para Naruto, ella siempre lo amará tanto como para enfrentar a la muerte y no dejarlo ir.

.

.

.

.

.

**Fin….**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado, la verdad quería hacer un Naruhina que no fuera tan "dulce" como casi todos los que ahí, no es que no me guste el romance, es solo que ¿Por que no hacer una historia diferente?

Si les gusto la historia, y comentan más de cinco prometo hacer un long fic de esta pareja con una trama más romántica

Atte:

Hitomi_black_darck


End file.
